


Fallen Apart

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cavetown, Friendship, Gangs, M/M, Songfic, i might of accidentally made a kagetsukki fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: so...tsukishima and yamaguchi are no longer friends they are in their second year, yamaguchi has made friends with a ton of jocks and they begin bullying tsukishima , ennoshita and kageyama are the only ones to help
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Fallen Apart

“Nice glasses Freak” A jock from among the crowd a teens shouted 

“Thanks” Kei responded still walking towards the school after morning practice ,he’d delt with this before and didn’t know what to do anymore.

Yamaguchi was his closest friend , he had known him for years and now they do easily drifted apart , maybe the 3rd years leaving had something to do with that.

tsukishima hadnt.told any of the team about what had been going on , he only ever talked to tadashi when it was nessasary which was every practice before and after.

———

As tsukishima left the school to hurry to after-school practice he caught sight of Yamaguchi and his friends,

Yamaguchi now wore dark colours , beanies, sports jackets, tough clothes that you would see in cringy high school movies

Kei quickly brought up his pace , entering the gym to see Ennoshita the former second year , Now third year and captain standing waiting congratulating him on his Japanese test which he had gotten a 83% on mostly because he spent the rest of his time tutoring tobio and Shoyou

It was weird...his allies which he ultimately hated were now his closest friends...and his closest friend. is not longer...

and weirdly enough he missed the former third years..they helped keep Tadashi’s and His friendship alive 

——/ 

“Tsukishima ! Congrats on your test !” Chikara shouted 

“Oh...thanks En-“

Before tsukishima could reply Yamaguchi entered the Gym making him stop..Tadashis friends waited outside and Ennoshita began practice Kageyama and Hinata did basic Quick attacks while tsukishima and tanaka practiced blocking and spiking 

——-/

“Kei....”

“Yes”

“Fuck you, your worthless” Tadashi exclaimed loud enough that only Tsukishima could hear 

Kei nodded then got up off the ground where he was sitting and got back to work helping Chikara with his spikes..

“Maybe try to aim your arms a bit more to the left Tsukishima” Ennoshita said in a comforting manner 

“Thanks i will do “ 

Tsukishima began attempting to block Tanaka and Ennoshitas spikes while Kageyama and Hinata tried out a new technique for the quick attack 

Kei couldn’t stop thinking about all the times he had been called worthless by the person he loved the most Yamaguchi , well former-Lover he no longer did he knew that it was bad to love someone like that but he can’t help his feelings 

during practice all that happened was Noya, tanaka and Hinata screaming because the Old third years where coming back for summer break so they could see them again...

Maybe this was good..

Maybe it wasn’t 

Who knows 

—-////——-//

Once everyone but Chikara and Tobio had left the gym tsukishima was left on the ground re-thinking everything as tobio went to the back of the Gym to grab a braclet Shoyou lost and Ennoshita was grabbing water

Yamaguchis ‘Gang’ approached him

“Get a lode of this Monster “ One of the boys joked staring and the Tall defenceless blonde , Kei could fight them but lost all his will too

“He doesn’t know how to communicate “ Another one spoke making silly gestures at Kei 

“My mind is a different place” Tsukishima thought to himself Knowing he wasn’t in the right emotional state to hear all of this 

Kei stood up before getting thrashed back down onto the ground pinned against the wall.

“Will everybody please just give me a little bit of space“   
Tsukishima pleeded 

“Get a lode of this train wreck “ 

Kei’s Eyes widened as he realised who had spoke...

Yamaguchi Tadashi 

Staring into his eyes without guilt or Sorrow

Tadashi walked over to Kei  
....  
Pushed him firmly onto the ground and stood above him making sure his eyes were on him

“His hairs a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet...”

“The stars welcome you with open arms” 

A quote which resonated with him Asahi had told him after they had won the nationals 

“monster, show emotion once in a while won’t you”

“Do you even talk?” Another Gang member shouted 

“WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE GIVE HIM A LITTLE BIT OF SPACE” Chikara and Tobio shouted in unison 

Yamaguchi looked at them wide eyed as he realised he had been caught 

Carefully he walked over to tsukishima and grabbed his hand and lifted him up to his feet

“Get off me” 

“Wh-“

“i said get off me “

Yamaguchi flashed a look at tobio and Chikara 

For the first time Yamaguchi saw tobio Worried for Kei...

And Chikara was to put it nicely Pissed   
his face was Red out of anger and Was flaming with disgust.

Tobio walked over to the gang and They toughened up 

“Tadashi fucking leave him”

“HEY Don’t speak to Tadashi like that Dude!” Another shouted

“Mmh” Chikara said before laughing   
then violently coming to a stop and in a deadpan voice 

“get out “   
somehow Ennoshita had a secret Scary side and all of them left exempt Yamaguchi...

“You too”

“but i’m a member”

“We’ll see about that” Chikara said 

“Kei are you good “ Tobio asked sounding polite 

“Y-yeah Thanks “ He said before turning to Ennoshita “Thanks too Captain” Tsukishima said walking into the storage room grabbing a mop to clean up


End file.
